The Apprentices of Chaos
by thestralqueen147
Summary: Banished by the gods and either shunned by the Camp or lost family and friends Percy, Thalia, Nico, and Jason joined Chaos as his sons/daughters and apprentices. But when the gods need their help would they return when they vowed not to?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Thesteralqueen147 here, I'm going to add a lot of HP references and many others.**

 **Now I'm going to let you re-**

 **Percy: "Wait so you're going to start the story before the incident of after?"**

 **Me: "Just read you'll find out yourself."**

* * *

Third person POV:

"Come on they're really close by if we stay any longer we would be monster chow," the raven haired teen whispered as he shook his companions awake but failed.

"Okay I believe you I can sense them near by about a half a mile away but with us they'll be on us in a matter of minutes," a back haired teen with brown eyes spoke waking up.

"Good now help me wake up the others Nico," the first boy commanded as he tried to wake up the two blonde boys with no luck.

"Hey Percy why don't you try to drench them or something it will wake them up you know," Nico suggested.

"Good idea where's that water bottle I brought with me?" Percy asked making a deal of finding the bottle of water effectively waking up the blonde teen.

"What's the big deal," he asked, "it's like 5 in the morning."

"It's actually 8 in the morning Jason," Nico corrected, "and help us wake up those three we'll appreciate it very much."

"Um.. There's only two others," Jason said.

"Oh right... um...," Percy stammered, "I asked her to go to find out about the monster camp about half a mile from here."

"Why?!" Nico and Jason yelled waking up the other two.

"Well she can disguise her demigod sent and we can't because if we step within a five yard radius then we would have been monster chow!" Percy snapped back.

"Well stop the shouting and start packing a red haired and blue eyed girl commanded as she pulled of her hood, "they're trying to surround us."

As the teens hurried to pack up their makeshift camp a monster roared in the distance.

"Great they found us," black haired girl snapped, " Rose, Scorpius how long would the barriers last?"

"To be honest I really don't know Thalia," The red haired girl answered and then the protection dome cracked and broke as a minacore ran through it.

And suddenly the monsters moved in completely surrounding the demigods. Percy and Nico pulled out their swords. Thalia had her bow and arrows while Jason flipped a coin that changed into a sword when he caught it. The other blonde boy and red haired girl pulled out a wand each and a small dagger from their boots **(A/N: Any pair of boots you can think of but not snow boots)**. They stood still sizing up their opponents when a bright flash blinded them.

When their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room they were in they knew instantly that they weren't on Earth anymore.

"Where in Hades are we?" Percy asked, "Rose any ideas where we are?"

"Why are you asking her?" the grey eyed blonde asked.

"Because Scorpius I... Actually you're right why don't you ask Scorpius?" Rose asked' "He is a legacy of a child of Athena."

Percy was about to answerer but stopped when he felt a presence behind him.

"Who are you and where are we?" Percy questioned.

But before the stranger answered Percy's question he snapped his fingers and Rose and Scorpius disappeared.

"Hey give us back our friends!" Thalia screamed.

"Calm down daughter of Zeus," the said, "I am Lord Chaos, creator of the universe, and you're in my domain in space."

* * *

After a brief discussion he gave each of the demigods a name. Percy is Caspian, Jason is Omega, Thalia is Theta, Nico is Void.

"Wait what about-" Nico began.

"Those two?" Chaos asked, "they joined me along time ago so I just sent them to their rooms to change."

They followed Chaos in tho a room that looked like the throne room in Olympus but the thrones were different each had a crazy design on them.

"Please take one of the empty thrones and they would change to represent your personalities," Chaos instructed as he sat down.

As soon as the four sat down black portals appeared and ten cloaked figures stepped out (one from each) and sat down at their respective thrones

* * *

 **Percy: "You're going to leave them cliffhanging like that?!"**

 **Me: "Uh Duh."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks to those who are following or put this story as your favorites!**

 **Now I'll shut up and let you read the sto-**

 **Thalia: "Hey! Who are you and how do you know our story?!"**

 **Me: "Well I am an apprentice of Chaos you know so I have my ways an-"**

 **Percy: "So whats your code name then?"**

 **Me: "You know I'm also a witch right so be quiet or else I'll silence you with the silencing spell." *glares and pulls out wand tip glowing dangerously***

 **Percy and Thalia: "..." *looks at each other and backs up before turning around and running away***

* * *

Third Person POV:

As the other cloaked apprentices sat down one of them started to yell.

"Who did it!" The one in a bright pink cloak screech (obviously a girl).

"Who did what?" the one in a dark brown cloak asked innocently (obviously a boy) sitting on his throne.

"Who did this," the girl in bright pink yelled once again in anger holding up the edge of her cloak.

"STOP ARGUING THIS INSTANCE!" Chaos yelled at the both of them.

They glared at each other before the Girl's bright pink cloak burst into flame. When the flames died down she was was wearing a golden color cloak with red swirls that makes her cloak look like flames when she moves.

"Fine I did it," the one in dark brown finally said admitting he did it, "sorry but you can go first."

"Thank you," she said, "my name is Phoenix a.k.a. Rose Weasley." Rose said pulling hood revealing a familiar head of curly red hair and sapphire eyes.

"My name Scorpion a.k.a. Scorpius Malfoy," the boy next to Rose pulled down his silver hood **(A/N: His is just like Rose's But its Silver with green swirls make it look like snakes are moving on his cloak as he moves)** revealing messy platinum blonde hair and grey eyes.

"My name is Sapphire a.k.a. Bianca," she said pulling down the hood of her blackish cloak.

"My name is Siren a.k.a. Selena," Selena spoke as she pulled down the hood of her pinkish cloak.

"My name is Nebula a.k.a. Zoe Nightshade," and Zoe pulled her silver hood down.

"I'm Sigma a.k.a. Charles," he pulled down his bronze colored hood of his cloak.

"I'm Warren a.k.a. Ethan," he pulled down his grey hood.

"I'm Jeremiah a.k.a. Luke," and he pulled down his dark brown hood (it made sense since he colored Rose's cloak).

'Wait how are you even here you all died?" Thalia asked, "Not you two though." Pointing at Rose and Scorpius.

"Actually Rose's parents are divorced and her mom took her to like at my place with my parents and me. But then we were killed when Death eaters burned down the manor in the dead of night as payback for turning our backs on the Dark Lord and killed Rose and her mom because they were part of the Golden Trio (Harry, Hermione, and Ron)," Scorpius explained, "so technically we're dead."

"That's why your souls disappeared from the Underworld!" Nico exclaimed.

"So how did you end up outside of camp huh?" Luke asked.

"Well...," Percy hesitated but then told them the whole story.

-Flashback-

"Hey Percy, Nico, Jason, and Thalia the gods would like to see you," a child of Hermes said as he stopped in front of them in the arena out of breath.

"Sure but what f-," Jason started but then the were flashed to Olympus.

The gods didn't look pleased and Katie and Mike(son and daughter of Zeus), Ariel(daughter of Poseidon), and John(son of Hades) stood there as well smirking.

"You four have done a treason against the gods and for that I, Zeus, hereby disown my son and daughter Thalia and Jason Grace and pass on their belongings to my other son and daughter Katie and Mike."(zeus doesn't know about the coin so he couldn't take it away and Rose fixed it). ;)

"I, Poseidon, hereby disown my son Percy Jackson and pass on his belongings to my daughter Ariel."

"I, Hades, hereby disown my son Nico Di Angelo and pass on his belongings to my other son Jones."

"You have one hour to leave here or else we'll kill you," Zeus commanded.

Annabeth approached Percy and said, "I never liked you any way," before leaving.

"Here you can have our old weapons we don't need them," Ariel said tossing Percy her old sword.

"Thalia I hereby ban you from the Hunters," Artemis said before she disappeared in a flash.

-flashback ends-

"Ouch that would hurt," Ethan said breaking the silence after Percy finished the story.

"Oh I'm so sorry Nico," Bianca said as she rushed over to her little brother and hugged him when she noticed he was crying.

"We made a vow to never help them no matter what," Jason said before anyone can ask what the four thought.

"So here's their names Percy is Caspian, Nico's Void, Thalia's Theta, and Jason's Omega," Chaos explained to everyone, "and you're now immortal so feel free to use your powers." He told his four new apprentices.

"Also he'll teach you the powers of the minor gods, titans, the rest of the Olympians, and enhance your powers so you can use them constantly without tiring," Rose called over her shoulder as she and Scorpius stepped in to a portal leading into the training room.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! Oh and here's the list of names and cloak colors:**

 **Caspian (Percy): Blue**

 **Omega (Jason): Gold**

 **Theta (Thaila): Gold and Silver**

 **Void (Nico): Black**

 **Phoenix (Rose): Gold and Red**

 **Scorpion (Scorpius): Silver and Green**

 **Sapphire (Bianca): Between Black and Blue (depending on her mood)**

 **Siren (Selena): Pinkish Red**

 **Sigma (Charles): Bronze**

 **Jeremiah (Luke): Dark Brown**

 **Nebula (Zoe): Silver**

 **Warren(Ethan): Grey**

 **Nico: 'Um... can I just ask what you said to Perce and Thals because they made me worried since the stopped talking."**

 **Me: "oh that they cut me off as I was talking so I threatened to silence them with a spell but it's not permanent it just lasts about a minuet or two."**

 **Nico: "Okay I'll tell them that. Thanks!" *walks out of the room***

 **Me: "Well it only stops when I want it to hehe." *grins evilly***

 **Q: Why do you think that I made Phoenix's cloak red and gold and Scorpion's green and silver? Leave the answers in the review.**


	3. Chapter 3

***grins evillyOkay previously I asked why do yevilly I made Phoenix's cloak red and gold and Scorpion's green and silver so if you know the answer I would like to know it and if you don't just give a wild guess.**

 **Percy: "Annabeth would know the answer but if she doesn't then she won't sleep until she figures it out."**

 **Jason: "Or any child of Athena."**

 **Nico: *grins* "I know the answer as soon as I saw their cloaks."**

 **Thalia: "What is it?"**

 **Nico: *grins evilly* "I'm not going to tell you." *runs away to the shadows and shadow travels***

 **Me: "Well I'm not going to tell you go get the answer from him!"**

 **Thalia, Jason, and Percy: *runs and opens portal going from room to room trying to find Nico***

 **Nico: "Are they gone yet?"**

 **Me: "Yep! So you know the answer right?"**

 **Nico:*nods***

 **Me: "Good don't tell them just yet I'll tell you when."**

 **Nico:*nods again and opens a portal to his room***

* * *

Third person POV:

After Chaos gave them each a schedule he showed them how to open portals so the could go to their rooms Nico got it right the first time, Thalia's opened into Rose's room and was hit with a book (Rose set up protection spells and traps to keep Luke out of her room right after the cloak incident), Jason's opened into the training room scaring Zoe and Ethan, and Percy's opened into the throne room on Olympus (on the roof to be exact) but when Chaos saw where the portal opened up to he called everyone into their throne room.

"What's up, Chaos?" Rose asked as she walked into the room through Thalia's portal, "and great job Thalia not many get open a portal into me room directly you know."

"Rose get you mother and Scorpius's father," Chaos commanded, "and Scorpius go get your mother now."

Running of to do as they were told the duo came back with three people a few minutes.

"Wait so Scorpius's mom is a demigod?" Nico questioned.

"No Chaos has a wizarding branch of apprentices too they just cant learn the powers of any god/goddess or titan," Hermione explained.

"Mother please stop talking the gods are starting their meeting," Rose hushed her mother, "they'll hear us because Percy somehow opened this portal in the god's' throne room on Olympus on the ceiling to be precise."

* * *

 **Poseidon's POV:**

 _"So where are those four demigods?" Zeus asked._

 _"They're not dead," Hades responded._

 _'Good Percy's not dead so I have a chance to convince everyone to let them back because Ariel if Terrified of water yet she can control it and her complaining is really giving me a headache' Poseidon thought._

 _"Am I dreaming or Kelp Face is actually deep in thought?!" Athena yelled snapping Poseidon out of his thoughts._

 _"What?!" Ares asked surprised._

 _"HEY WE ARE ALREADY TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING!" Zeus yelled._

 _"But they aren't here in the States, Canada, or in South America," Hermes clarified._

 _"They aren't in Asia either!" Artemis piped up, "or India, Australia, or Greenland."_

 _"Not Europe for sure," Hecate said appearing before Zeus._

 _"And why do you say that, Hecate?" Demeter asked._

 _"Europe is home to one of the largest Wizarding community," Hecate responded, "living just under our noses and it would be crazy because the last four wizarding demigods were murdered not that long ago and the Ministry of Magic would think that those four had done it and throw them into Azkaban for it."_

 _"I'm going out there to find out if they are there right now," Hades said as he disappeared in a flash._

 _"There is no way they can survive in_ _Antarctica it's too cold," Dionysus pointed out._

 _"Nothing," Hades spoke as he melted from the shadows._

 _"So they're not on Earth any more?"Apollo questioned._

 _"Positive," Artemis responded, "The Amazons are helping us because if those girls find them they'll turn them over to us."_

 _"Now on to the other problem," Athena pushing them back on track._

 _"Yeah Kronos, the giants, and the other titans are back ever since Gaea was kill and pushed back into a really deep sleep Tartarus released a wave of energy that resurrected all of the monsters, giants, and titans," Hades explained, "and it's time we invite the Egyptians as well because Serapis is back again."_

 _"What?!" Athena screeched, "my daughter defeated him."_

 _"With help from an Egyptian," I added._

 _"How do you know that?" Ares asked hoping to push me and Athena into a fight._

 _"They were fighting near the ocean and you knew since you sent them a square of ambrosia and Annabeth's invisibility cap," I answered._

 _"Now what the Roman camp moved to Camp Half Blood since they were attacked leaving a god to protect the Citizens of New Rome and The Egyptians need the location to the camp-" Athena went on (she went on talking for about 20 minutes_ _so I'm saving you from boredom)._

 _Athena finished talking the god all left to do what they need to do._

* * *

Third Person POV:

Nearly all of the guys and most of the girls were asleep. Percy, Luke, and Nico was snoozing on their thrones, Rose's head was on Scorpius's shoulder and they were both asleep leaning against Rose's throne, Selena, Charles, Bianca, Zoe, Ethan, Draco, Astoria (Scorpius's mom), and Hermione talking about the new threat. Choosing the portal Chaos woke up the sleeping apprentices but had trouble waking up Percy, Nico, Rose, and Scorpius.

"Wake up already!" Chaos was extremely frustrated after five minutes of trying to wake them up.

"Hmm... Okay I'm up," Percy and Nico said in unison as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Two down and two more to go," Luke joked and everyone laughed besides Chaos.

"Don't bother they didn't go to sleep until 6:30 this morning," Zoe explained, "that's why they're so tired."

Draco and Hermione both raised an eyebrow and then took something out of their pockets. Suddenly the room was filled with flashes and popping noises so loud that it woke up the sleeping duo.

'What are these?" Luke asked after noises died down.

"Weasleys' wildfire whiz bangs why?" Rose answered, "I set them off in you room after every time you prank me and it never gets old."

"Back to business,' Chaos commanded, "What do you think Ms. Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

"They are going to need our help and by our I mean them," Draco said pointing to all of the apprentices.

* * *

 **I forgot to mention Chaos also asks demigods, witches, and wizards that are still alive as well.**

 **I think I'm going to update daily but if i don't then I probably am too tired to write.**

 **Percy, Nico, and Jason: "Don't say it!"**

 **Luke and Ethan: "So you're just are going to leave them cliffhanging like that?!"**

 **Me: "Alright that's it! Silencio!"**

 **Luke and Ethan: *yelling at me but no one can hear a thing they're saying***

 **Nico: "We tried-"**

 **Percy: "-to warn-"**

 **Jason: "-you."**

 **Me: "You should have listen to them." *grins evilly***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this first part of the chapter is dedicated to Lukas Le Stelle because he/she asked how Hestia would feel about this** **situation so the first part of this chapter is in her point of view.**

* * *

Hestia POV:

 _"So where are those four demigods?" Zeus asked._

 _'Oh what did they do this time?" I thought._

 _"They're not dead," Hades responded._

 _I looked over at Poseidon to see him deep in thought._

 _"Am I dreaming or Kelp Face is actually deep in thought?!" Athena yelled snapping Poseidon out of his thoughts._

 _"What?!" Ares asked surprised._

 _"HEY WE ARE ALREADY TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING!" Zeus yelled._

 _"But they aren't here in the States, Canada, or in South America," Hermes clarified._

 _"They aren't in Asia either!" Artemis piped up, "or India, Australia, or Greenland."_

 _"Not Europe for sure," Hecate said appearing before Zeus._

 _"And why do you say that, Hecate?" Demeter asked._

 _"Europe is home to one of the largest Wizarding community," Hecate responded, "living just under our noses and it would be crazy because the last four wizarding demigods were murdered not that long ago and the Ministry of Magic would think that those four had done it and throw them into Azkaban for it."_

 _"I'm going out there to find out if they are there right now," Hades said as he disappeared in a flash._

 _'Maybe Hades is looking for his son in hopes to apologize?' I thought to myself, 'But why did my brothers do it why did they disown their favorite children.'_

 _"There is no way they can survive in_ _Antarctica it's too cold," Dionysus pointed out._

 _"Nothing," Hades spoke as he melted from the shadows._

 _"So they're not on Earth any more?"Apollo questioned._

 _"Positive," Artemis responded, "The Amazons are helping us because if those girls find them they'll turn them over to us."_

 _"Now on to the other problem," Athena pushing them back on track._

 _"Yeah Kronos, the giants, and the other titans are back ever since Gaea was kill and pushed back into a really deep sleep Tartarus released a wave of energy that resurrected all of the monsters, giants, and titans," Hades explained, "and it's time we invite the Egyptians as well because Serapis is back again."_

 _"What?!" Athena screeched, "my daughter defeated him."_

 _"With help from an Egyptian," Poseidon added._

 _"How do you know that?" Ares asked hoping to push_ _Poseidon_ _and Athena into a fight._

 _"They were fighting near the ocean and you knew since you sent them a square of ambrosia and Annabeth's invisibility cap,"_ _Poseidon_ _answered._

 _"Now what the Roman camp moved to Camp Half Blood since they were attacked leaving a god to protect the Citizens of New Rome and The Egyptians need the location to the camp-" Athena went on (she went on talking for about 20 minutes_ _so I'm saving you from boredom)._

 _Athena finished talking the god all left to do what they need to do._

 _Looking up to the darkest corner of the ceiling I saw Thalia's face looking down before it disappeared._

 _'Good she didn't see me so I'm still invisible to her but_ _I need to tell them and ask them to help for my siblings can't win this war without them.'_

* * *

Third Person POV:

"They are going to need our help and by our I mean them," Draco said pointing to all of the apprentices.

"Finally something to do," Rose immediately agreeing with Mr. Malfoy, "we are doing it right?"

Chaos Thought about it for a moment before answering, "yes."

"Come on you four we need to get you weapons that would fit you," Rose beckoned them over to a portal that Zoe went through earlier.

When they stepped through the portal they were caught off guard by three monsters.

"Beat these monsters in five minutes of you'll get double training," Zoe yell from her perch somewhere off to their right tossing them spears, "and Begin!"

Thalia defeated hers in 5 minutes and 25 seconds, Percy finished in 6 minutes and 7seconds, Jason with 6 minutes and 30, and Nico in exactly 8 minutes.

"Well looks like double training will begin after you get your new set of re enforced weapons and trust me these won't break at all," Rose explained as she showed them their weapons on the far wall of the training room, "You can summon them from any where and don't worry if you lose them they'll just re appear here."

Each apprentice has a sword, a spear, shield, knives, a bow, and a quiver of unlimited arrows. Their cloaks would change into a light armor in combat and they have a storage place all they need to do is imagine a box or any container and just drop the item. To get the item back just imagine the item and you'll feel it touching your hand so just grab it.

* * *

 **Time on Chaos's realm passes faster than on Earth so the next chapter would have a time skip. 1 year on Earth is 10 years for the apprentices.**

 **And please review more often I really like to know what you think of my story. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I know I said that I would update daily but I was tired yesterday and slept in until about 1 in the afternoon.**

 **Zoe: "Serves you right for sneaking out of your room last night."**

 **Thalia: *hissed*" Zoe!"**

 **Me: "It's fine Thalia I'm used to her acting like a mother to me."**

 **Every meeting the gods would have would be in the point of view of Hestia because it's like a third person's point of view and she doesn't interupt much plus it's easier to write. And here's where the Egyptians come in um I know It's supposed to be a PJO and HP crossover but I can't help myself.**

* * *

40 Earth years later (400 years in Chaos's realm)

 **So far:**

 **-The Potter Family and Weasley Family joined Chaos**

 **-The gods are still looking for the four disowned demigods**

 **-Chaos decided to give each apprentice a pendant (for the guys) or necklace (for the girls) to trap monster essences.**

 **-Each apprentice has a type of pet**

 **-Hides their identities with cloaks that changer in to a light armor with a hood and wears a mask incase they're un hooded**

Third Person Pov(Camp Half Blood):

The conch shell sounded 3 times summoning the 13 head counselors to the big house.

"What's up Chiron?" one of the Stoll brothers asked.

"The gods wish to see you on Olympus this instant," Chiron answered.

"But why Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"To discuss the upcoming war, Annabeth," Chiron answered.

With that answer the gods zapped all 13 campers to the throne room on Olympus.

Hestia's POV:

When the twelve demigods appeared Annabeth nodded hello at me and went to stand by her mother Athena and the other demigods did the same but they didn't see me and went to stand by their parents. Before the meeting began I looked up to see if I could see Thalia looking down but I didn't.

"Well I'm sure Chiron told you about the upcoming war correct?" Zeus asked the question directed to the demigods.

"What about the Egyptians?" Clarisse asked, "shouldn't they know about this?"

"Their gods already talked to them about the threat," Athena clarified.

'I wondered if Chaos got the message that we needed help yet and I hope he did because I'm the only one who knows the whereabouts of the demigods.' I thought.

Third Person POV (Chaos's Realm the wizarding sector):

"I would like the following apprentices to be in the throne room," Chaos's voice rang out in the wizarding training room causing all of the witches and wizards that were dueling to stop, "Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Fred Weasley, and Colin Creevey and thank you."

"What do you recon it is Rosie?" Fred asked as they stepped in to a portal that led to the throne room.

"Yeah only you and Malfoy are on the advance level and get sent out on to the field," Colin added.

"Beats me," Rose responded truthfully, "but you're right what does he want with you to?"

-Meanwhile in the demigod sector-

"I would like the following demigods to meet me in the throne room," Chaos's voice rang throughout the training arena, "Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Alabaster, Thalia, and Jason Grace."

"Alright is this some kind of prank?" Alabaster asked, "or you're just pulling my leg."

"I don't know but it's not me because I pranked you yesterday and I won't do it again,"Percy answered, "besides if I wanted to prank you like that I would need Chaos's help but you know how he is he won't help you prank someone unless its one of us." (By us I mean the advanced apprentices)

-timeskip five minutes-

"Alabaster you are in charge of the demigod sector in place of Luke," Chaos informed as the apprentices sat down in their thrones leaving the remaining three standing, "Fred and Colin you are in charge of the wizarding sector in place of Rose and Scorpius got it?"

"Crystal," they answered and disappeared from the room.

"Wait let me guess the gods of Olympus need our help _again_ ," Thalia asked as she picked her nail with the point of her dagger.

"Yes but you need to wear the masks they'll protect your identities from the campers if they happen to yank down your hoods," Chaos informed, "you have ten minutes to get ready now get going all of you."

Hestia POV:

'When the portal appeared I was relieved to see it but my siblings weren't they were ready to attack as soon as Chaos stepped out even their children looked ready to fight' I thought frantically.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Ariel asked acting like a hero.

"Well I'm Lord Chaos creator of the universe and I'm here to offer you help."

"We don't need your help we can fight this war ourself we defeated Kronos and Gaea," John snapped.

"Percy lead those we won because of his choices," Annabeth said sourly.

"Would you like the help of my apprentices or not because one of them can take on all of you, both of your camps, and me without breaking a sweat," Chaos explained, "and I've seen the enemy's army they're huge so if you don't want our help then we'll just remain neutral and stay out of the war."

"Fine how many do you have to offer?" Zeus questioned.

"12 apprentices," Chaos spoke as the 10 apprentices stepped out.

"Phoenix can't find her cloak so Scorpion is helping her find it," the one blue said just as a scream sounded from the open portal.

"JEREMIAH HOW DARE YOU DYED MY CLOAK PINK AGAIN!" A girl screeched as she stepped out of the portal.

"I didn't do it this time I swear," Jeremiah answered as he backed away from the angry girl.

"He didn't do it but I know who," the one in a silver and green cloak said as he steps out of the portal.

"Think I know who it was right _Caspian_?" She asked with venom dripping from her voice.

"Stop this at once," Chaos commanded calmly, "Phoenix you can kill Caspian later."

"Yes sir," they all answered in a timely unison.

"Now introduce yourselfs starting with Phoenix and don't argue with me Caspian you are the one who dyed her cloak pink," Chaos shot a warning glance at the one in blue.

Smirking in victory the pink said, "My name is Phoenix and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," With that her cloak burst into flames leaving the my siblings, nieces/nephews, and their demigod children awestruck as the flames died down leaving the girl in a red and gold cloak.

"My name is Caspian and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," the one in blue spoke snapping my family out of their trance.

"My name is Omega and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," the one in gold spoke up.

"My name is Theta and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," said the one in gold and silver.

"My name is Void and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," the one in black said as he looked over at me giving me a nod of hello.

'I knew he would recognize me because it's hard to forget someone that provided protection when you need it the most' I thought.

"My name is Scorpion and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," said the one in silver and green.

"My name is Sapphire and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," the one in dark blue spoke (she's just slightly angry at Hades for disowning her little brother but when she's really angry then her cloak turns black).

"My name is Siren and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," pink went next.

"My name is Sigma and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," the bronze spoke without looking up at my siblings.

"My name is Jeremiah as you all know from Phoenix's little tantrum and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," said the one in dark brown.

"Wait mini tantrum?" Katie asked.

"Yeah when she gets really angry thing start to fly around the room, a storm starts to brew, and then she starts to scream a the top of her lungs but we haven't had that in about..." Jeremiah stopped and did the math on his fingers, "About 35 Earth years."

"What do you mean 35 Earth years?" Mike asked and this time Caspian spoke up.

"Every 1 year one Earth is a decade for us now be quiet or Phoenix or Scorpion would silence you themselves," he in formed and threatened with Phoenix and Scorpion nodding in the back ground.

"My name is Nebula and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," the one in silver continues before any of the demigods could ask questions.

"My name is Warren and I'm an apprentice of Chaos," the one in grey concluded.

"Well aren't you going to warn the camp of our arrival of what?" Caspian asked and the gods all exited in a flash.

"Percy, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Luke, Bianca, Selena, Charles, Zoe, Ethan, Rose, and Scorpius come here," I beckoned them over, "if they decide to attack you then just show them how strong your powers are and they'll listen alright?"

The apprentices all nodded and opened a portal to Camp Half Blood.

Annabeth POV:

I was still shaken from our meeting with Chaos and his apprentices. The apprentices scared me even more than Chaos since they radiant in power they were even stronger than the gods but Caspian sounded just like Percy though and Percy's dead, right? But my train of thoughts were interrupted by the conch shell sounding one calling us to lunch. When all of us were seated Chiron stamped his hoof on the ground calling everyone to look at him.

"There is a war brewing and Lord Chaos generously lent us his help by sending his apprentices-" Chiron was cut off by the shouting.

"How many?"

"Are they strong?"

"Are the guys cute?" an Aphrodite asked.

"Silence!" Zeus bellowed.

After the campers quitted down Chiron continued, "As I was saying Chaos lent us the help of his best team of apprentices but there is only twelve of them as far as I know."

I stood up, "There are only twelve but they are stronger than the Olympians."

Just as I finished talking a portal opened and the 12 apprentices walked in to the pavilion.

"This is pretty impressive but I like ours better," Scorpion complimented.

"Yeah I missed having that big screen T.V. In the corners of the room," Caspian added.

I quickly introduce the campers to the apprentices and then the questions started to flow.

"What do you mean this is impressive?" Mike asked.

"Well ours is bigger and we have four big screen T.V.s in each corner and-" Scorpion started.

"You get to watch T.V. as you eat?!" John asked shocked.

"Duh it's also privet which means it's cut off from the rest of the apprentices," half of them answered as the other half snickered at the looks and the children of Hermes faces they only snapped out of it when they heard the telltale snap of a picture being taken.

"Hey Phoenix I'll give you 20 points for a copy of that picture," Jeremy said as he looked over her shoulder at the picture.

"40," she snapped back.

"25," Jeremy shot back.

"35."

"30."

"50 and I'll give you the next one for free."

"Deal."

While they were making the deal the rest sat down at a table that magically appeared in the corner of the pavilion and along side a small kitchen.

"Whose turn to cook because it's not me," Warren spoke up, "I did it yesterday."

"Boohoo you have to cook your own food," Ariel taunted and went back to eating.

"If I'm correct it' Theta, Void, Nebula, and Caspian's turn to cook," Sapphire said as she tried shake Warren's are off her shoulders and he whispered something into her ear that made her stop.

Turning to look around I noticed that some of the boys from Aphrodite's cabin looking disappointed. Then I looked back at Chaos's table and saw that all the girls on the team were taken. Caspian had his arm linked with Nebula and Void's hand was entwined with Theta's in the kitchen. At the table since Warren had his arm around Sapphire's shoulders that left Siren and Rose but I missed the fact that Siren was sitting on Sigma's lap and Rose was snoozing on Scorpion's shoulder while he had an arm around her shoulder.

Third Person POV:

Pretty soon the smell of the apprentices' food made the other campers lunch look like nothing.

As they sat down to eat a new camper ran into the camp yelling, "monster attack!"

"Lets go deal with it before they start demanding that we do something," Sapphire said and they stood up and a few of them summoned their pets. Caspian summoned a pure white hell hound, Theta summoned her purebred wolf, Void summoned his thestral, Scorpion summoned his Scorpion that can grow until it's the size of a football field, Sigma called his dragon that grew to full size when he approached with Siren, and Phoenix climbed on to the scorpion with Scorpion and called her pheonix. They only took three minutes until there was only one monster left a cute baby brown hellhound that was blind. Picking it up carefully Siren carried it back to their table as Warren disappeared into the kitchen. When he came back he had a bowl of warm milk and gave it to the pup.

"Why are you giving it milk?!" Katie yelled pulling out her bow with an arrow notched, "It's a monster."

"It's blind and it can be tamed and if you kill it your soul will never go to the underworld," Theta threatened as she finished her meal because I'll suck up your essence."

That shut Katie up but she didn't put down the bow and let the arrow fly.

'Well you're not going to take this seriously aren't you?" Phoenix asked as she caught the arrow a centimeter before it hit the pup, "well lets see how well you can shoot an arrow if you're have tired."

Then Katie was about to let another fly when she suddenly felt tired.

"Whoa why am I so tired?" she asked dropping her bow and arrow.

"Theta or Phoenix probably sucked some if your essence which made you tired and you'll live don't worry," Warren reassured.

"Gather around and we'll let it choose," Scorpion commanded as Theta set it down on the floor as they finished their meal and Phoenix waved a stick and the dishes cleaned themselves.

The campers stood up on the tables and chair to get a good look at the event that happening in front of them. The pup sat in the middle of the circle just looking around like it can see the apprentices standing around it then it stood up and walked over to Warren.

"Yes I always wanted a hellhound of my own!" He said excitedly and cuddled it and heard the telltale snap that everyone had heard earlier it told him that a picture had been taken.

"Hey Jeremy here's the picture you wanted," Rose said as she gave him the pictures.

"Whatever you do don't send it to Chaos alright?" Warren directed the question to Rose.

"I promise that I won't," Rose responded as she crossed her fingers as she put the camera into her pocket.

Rose whistled for her owl and gave it a letter and a picture for Chaos.

"Hey you said you wouldn't send him a picture!" Warren yelled when he saw who the letter was address to.

"Um...Fingers crossed," Rose responded in a sing song voice and ran out of the pavilion laughing with Warren yelling right on her heels.

"Lets go sort it out before he starts throwing fireballs at her," Sapphire told the rest as they filled out with the campers following them.

Looking surprised all of the stared at the cabin that magically appeared in a little clearing in the woods and the apprentices climber the trees around the building and entered through the windows.

* * *

 **Pretty cool right a cabin magically appears in the woods where the trees are thin and there's a front door but it's only opened from the inside. And the team climbs the trees surrounding cabin to enter.**

 **Please review I really like to know what you think about my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm not going to update daily anymore because I can't find enough time to do so lately plus it's summer and I just want to enjoy it.**

* * *

Caspian POV:

When we ran out of the pavilion and saw the cabin I knew instantly what to expect. The door could only be opened from the inside. So the Stoll brothers can't prank us or steal anything.

"Hey Caspian how are we going to get inside if we can't open the door?" Theta asked.

"Like this," Luke shouted as he started to scale a tree and climbed through a window using the branches that stretch all the way to the sill, "I don't think those Hermes kids would dare to climb the tree to get inside though." With that he disappeared inside.

"If those Hermes kids or any camper tries to climb the trees the trees would throw them off and don't ask," Rose appeared in the downstairs window, "BTW these are always locked and I warded the place so we'll know when Chaos decides to pop in for a visit."

"Well aren't you guys coming in or what?" Nebula asked from the door.

As we followed Nebula inside I noticed different doors on the back wall or the living room and there were all labeled with each of the apprentices' names.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," Theta told Void as she went through her door only to come back to the living room 5 minutes later looking annoyed.

"What's ha-" Warren began.

"Meeting with Chaos," Scorpion answered.

"How's everyone so far, Caspian?" Chaos asked appearing in front of everyone.

"We're great but the campers are annoying," I answered with and rolled my eyes when I mentioned the campers, "mostly my half-sister Ariel."

"Same with Katie she tried to kill Warren's new pet," Theta's voice was filled with anger and hate.

"I know how you feel Theta it's hard to resist the urge to attack then for disowning us," Void said as he tried to calm her down.

"Yeah same here I wanted to kill them on sight," I said trying to help Void when there was a knock on the door.

We looked at each other before Jeremy walked over and opened the door revealing Connor and Travis Stoll (mini Fred and George Weasley to Scorpion and Phoenix).

"Hey we're-"

"-about to-"

"-begin a-"

"-game of-"

"-Capture The Flag." they finished.

"Sure but it's all twelve of us against all of you," Theta shouted from her room since she left the door open.

"Sure we'll-"

"-tell Chiron," and then they were gone.

-Time skip-

"Hey where's your armor?!" Mike shouted as we approached fully armed with our flag of course.

"Whatcha talking about?" Nebula asked as our cloaks turned into a light armor.

Third Person POV:

As our cloaks turned into a light armor Chiron let us hide our flag first.

"Lets hide our flag in a place where there's plenty of shadows but a bit of light," Bianca suggested, "since it look like outer space and they meaning the other team could see it."

-Meanwhile The Campers-

"Who do you think they are?" Mike asked as they went to get into position.

"Beats me but I think we might know Caspian, Void, Theta, Phoenix, and Scorpion," Katie answered.

"If you say so and no I can't shadow travel yet," John snapped seeing the look on Ariel's face, "but we could yank their hood to find out.'

The conch sounded signaling the start of the game and they four ran off into the woods.

* * *

 **Sorry the chapter is so short again it would be a while before I update because I haven't gotten enough sleep lately. Because Percy keeps playing loud music and having parties.**

 **Percy: "I do not!"**

 **Zoe: "Yes you do!"**

 ***The rest of the apprentices walks in***

 **Me: "hey nico why is Rose's cloak red and gold and Scorpius's cloak green and silver?"**

 **Nico: "Because they are from the Gryffindor and Slytherin house."**

 **So Lukas Le Stelle is the only one that answered so thanks! His answer was:** _"The cloaks colors are the colors of Gryffindor and Slytherin!"_


	7. Chapter 7

_The conch sounded signaling the start of the game and they four ran off into the woods._

Thalia POV:

Okay the plan's simple:

1\. send Nico and Bianca out to look for the other team's flag by shadow traveling

2\. Leave Charles, Selena, and Zoe as the guards

3\. The rest of us spread Out and wait for them to come back

4\. When they do we use a path that avoids the campers

5\. Take the flag back to our side

"Found it it's on Zeus's fist but watch out for the children of Apollo they're in the trees," Nico warned us telepathically as we stepped across the boundary line on to the opponent's territories.

"Watch out for the foursome!" Bianca added, "They want to find out our identities."

As we ran through the woods we used the techniques that Chaos taught us how to run through the thickens without making a sound then Di Angelo siblings appeared right in front of me.

"Get down!" Percy hissed as everyone else dropped in to a crouch except for Nico, Bianca, and I because we were a pile of tangled limbs.

"Thanks for the warning Seaweed brain," I hissed as the campers moved out of earshot.

"Shut up pinecone face," he shot back as we continued moving forward.

Rose and Scorpius went ahead to distract the archers and knock them out of the trees giving us a clear path to the flag.

"Stop right there Jason," Warren warned as he walked forward, "they boobytrapped the whole area by the looks of this," he said as he held one side of the trip wire up for us to see.

"Let me see," Luke said as he bent down to look at the trap, "I'll just do this and this and that should do it," he said standing up.

Just as we continued walking I saw a streak of red and gold flash by only a few yards in front of me and then another streak of green and silver a few paces away on my left and the spot where I saw the streaks of colors arrows stuck out of the ground.

"Keep looking they're around here some where!" a voice shouted from somewhere to my right.

"I see them they're over here on the far left side of the clearing!" someone shouted back and russell followed the voice telling us the archers are focusing on taking the duo down.

"Luke, Ethan, and Percy you go first and Jason and I will get the flag," I commanded, "You two," I pointed at Nico and Bianca, "go help the guards with protecting our flag."

As soon as the two left we moved forward hoping that the other two are keeping the archers occupied.

When the trio stepped in to the clearing nothing happened so the grabbed the flag and ran back to us and we stated to run back to the boundry line as fast as we could.

"Hey keep them occupied a little longer," I told Scorpius while we ran getting closer to the creek seperating the two sides.

Once we were about to cross I told Rose to run to where the flag was before we took it and right when we crossed a shout rang out.

"They got our flag," oobviously Will Solstice had shouted and the conch sounded ending the game decalring us the winners.

"Still think we can't win eh?" Rose asked as she appeared next to me with Scorpius right next to her, "well we can do the impossible."

"Now!" the shout came frome right behind me and I felt my hood being pulled down.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger sorry but to stop but I'm getting itchy from bug bites I have to stop to find itching lotion I promise to update tomarrow morning if I can but if not then maybe sometime in the afternoon. And please review because it only takes 1 review to give every writer a motivation to keep going.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nico Pov:

Putting a hand up to my head since I felt my hood being pulled off just to confirm it and I was right turning around at the same time as Thalia, Percy, and Jason only to see the four people we were expecting to see.

"Well well well look how they tried to unhood us," I said cooly, "hey Sigma thanks for reminding us to wear our masks," those id ohaven'tshoulder as he stepped out of the trees holding our flag.

"Oh Gods!" Scorpius laugh as he saw their faces turn scarlet, " That's worse than Phoenix when her dad sent her a howler in our third year in front of everyone in the whole school!"

"Oh shut up that was 40 years ago!" Rose yelled and wacked Scorpius on the upside of the head and he yelped.

"How did you learn to move so fast?" Will asked as he approached us with the rest of his cabin following right behind him, " Also how come we didn't hear you approach?"

"The pros and cons of being an apprentice of Chaos," Luke answered mysteriously.

"So if those are the pros then what are the cons?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh it's that everyone just wants to figure out our identities and will do anything to find out," Rose answered calmly, "BTW the masks won't come of unless we take them off and you guys have visitors it's the Egyptians."

Will Pov:

"You guys have visitors it's the Egyptians," Phoenix said and it was all it took for us to run out of the wood to only discover that she was right.

The Egyptians were standing right outside the boundaries of camp and Annabeth quickly ran over to them and allowed them to come in to the camp before they could attract a crowd of monsters. As they stepped into the camp I could tell they were injured badly.

"Come on they're hurt!" I shouted and gestured for the other campers to come help me while my brothers and sisters get supplies from the infirmary, "bring the injured over here," I shouted to the Egyptians.

Carter POV:

At first look the camp seems deserted not a single soul in sight and then a stream of orange and purple campers dressed in full armor and 12 cloaked figures stepped out of the woods.

At the sight of this caused an uproar from behind me.

"What's going-"

"-the right place-"

"-the right camp-"

"-think we're monsters-"

"SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!" my sister Sadie yelled.

"Thank you Sadie. Now," I began addressing everyone, "they probably were playing capture the flag or something."

"How do you know that?" Felix asked picking up one of his baby penguins.

"Because Carter and I met two of them before," I answered and turned around just in time because a blonde girl ran up to us taking off her helmet.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood I'm Annabeth and I'll be your guide but first we need to get the treated," Annabeth spoke and gestured to the injured.

As the camp healers tended the wounds of my friends and trainees I search for Annabeth only to find her with my sister Sadie.

"Hey Annabeth where's Percy?" I asked her since everyone else was busy.

"He's gone but not dead," she said quickly noticing the look on my face, "just banished from both camps."

"Why?" Sadie butted in, "I thought you liked him."

"I never did I just used him that's all," she answered and motioned for us to follow to the weired building at the edge of the woods that I saw earlier, "I know that you saw this cabin as you came in so I'm going to introduce you both to them."

When we got closer Sadie and I noticed different things 1) there's no doorknob 2) the tree branches reach all of the windows and 3) the windows on the bottom floor are sealed shut with some kind of spell.

"How do they get inside?" Sadie asked.

"Well they arrived this morning and we saw them climb through the windows," Annabeth clarified before knocking.

"What do want we're in a meeting with Chaos right now," the guy who opened the door snapped.

"Let them in Void," a voice called from inside and it reminds me of Set.

Even though outside was only 40 by 50 feet the inside was impossibly huge.

"Pretty cool right?" a girl in a red and gold cloak asked, "stop that Scorpion!" she shouted as she punched the guy next to her in a green and silver cloak.

"Ouch! Alright I'll stop," Scorpion said quickly, "so who are these two people? "

"Right this is Carter and Sadie Kane," Annabeth informed them.

"Well you've met three of my apprentices but I'm afraid that you'll have to leave," the voice spoke again.

I looked around spotting a smoke screen with the face of some god on it.

"No worries we'll introduce ourselves to you guys at the campfire," one in a blue cloak said as we made our way to the door.

"Oh and sorry about your mansion FYI Bast's alright," Phoenix called out.

"How does she know that?" Sadie asked.

"I don't know but she did that to announce your arrival," Annabeth answered.

I shut the both of them out as I thought about how the one in the blue cloak had a familiar magic reading.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! If you haven't read the Son of Sobek then here's what happens Carter and Percy runs in to each other due to a monster fougjt togeather and them Carter drew a symbol on Percy's hand so all Percy needs to do is say Carter's name and Carter would be there to help Percy. I havent read the Crown of Ptolemy yet so don't judge me. And for those who haven't read the Staff of Serapis then long story short Annabeth meets Sadie and they fight/destroyed Serapis' s staff.**


	9. Author's note very important

Chapter 7 was my shortest chapter and I hope to make it up to you with the next few chapters so I'm not sure if I'm going to be updating daily like I said before.


	10. Chapter 9

Piper Pov:

When the Egyptians arrived my siblings started to either flirt with them or gossip about them while I ran from patient to patient calming them down so the children of Apollo can tend their wounds or the children of Hecate reversing the curses that they were hit with. Many of them were teens, a few young adults, three or four little kids, and a lot of penguins besides we were finished by the time the number of penguins started to increase. Where did all of these penguins come from I promise you I don't have a clue.

"Hey Pipes!" I heard Mike yell from his perch on top of Thalia's pine.

"What do you want?" I shouted back, "I am busy right now and don't call me that!"

"Come check this out people are trying to climb the trees around Chaos' s cabin," Mike said as he walked over to me.

As we made our way over I saw the children of Nike climbing the tree but as they got closer to the windows the trees started to shake like crazy. It looked like a invisible storm was right over the cabin but it only affected the trees. Then to our surprise the trees bent over and dropped the demigods that held on to their branches on the ground but Liam who was stubborn held on to the branch he was currently on.

"Either let go or you'll be a demigod pancake on the side of our cabin," Theta said, "and I don't want to see a squashed demigod on my window but if I do then whoever's cabin that they belong in then that cabin would be plunged into a storm for the whole day. Got it?" she threatened.

"So are you a child of Poseidon or Zeus?" Mike asked from the from of the crowd.

"Why should I tell you I mean I could summon fire and make the water take form of an alligator right now," came her response.

"Then do it."

"Alright then," and she made a small flame in the palm of the hand but before Mike could make a snarky comment she dropped it on the ground and made the flames took shape of a raccoon then dividing her attention she make the water from the lake take form of a gator and chase the flaming raccoon around the cabin, "Satisfied yet?" she asked as she made them disappear.

"Ummm," was all Mike could manages to get out.

"I thought so now," she said turning around to face Liam who was still hugging on to the branch, "are you going to let go or do I have to put a storm over your cabin so your brothers and sisters would hate you?"

"So what I don't care," Liam spat.

"Oooh someone has a deathwish," Phoenix and Siren said in a sing song voice.

"Looks like he does," Theta said cooly, "hey how long has it been-"

"Nearly 10 Earth years ago," Siren answered.

"True you scared him to hell and back and he's in a mental hospital on drugs to keep from well you know hallucinations," Phoenix said a little too innocently.

"Did you help her do that to him?" I asked.

"Nope she did all by herself and I had to save his sorry butt by stopping her or she'd kill him," Phoenix answered as she went back inside the cabin since she left the door open.

Turning our attention back to Liam already to find that he was gone.

"Don't worry he ran back to his cabin probably hiding under the bed or something," Theta said as the tree righted itself.

"Hey Theta you coming?" Caspian shouted as he Warren, Void, Sigma and Omega walked deeper into the woods.

"Sure!" Theta yelled in response and took off after them.

"She'll go anywhere if Void's going right?" I heard Lacy ask Drew.

Lacy's braces were taken off years ago and she gotten a lot cuter in the boys opinion.

"Maybe," was all Drew said.

Warren POV:

I wanted to train my hellhound in the cabin but Caspian suggested or rather told me that it's safer to train it outside since it's claws would probably destroy the floor in the training room (the claws are razor sharp). After leaving the cabin I heard Caspian ask Theta if she'd like to join us. Looking around me I noticed Void was with us so I guessed that she would be coming with us.

"Alright this would be a good place to train it," Void coming to an abrupt stop in a large clearing.

"First we'll have to teach it how to see using its sense of hearing and touch," Caspian said appearing with Theta by his side.

* * *

 **Sorry to cut it short but it's late and I need to get some sleep and I'm trying to finish my other story as well as this story.**

 **Luke: "Yeah you should get some sleep."**

 **Percy: "Yeah you look dead on your feet."**

 **Me: "Don't bother boys you'll have to get pass an angry phoenix and a deadly giant scorpion if you want to mess up my story." *grins evilly and walks out of the room***

 **Percy: "Come on let's do this." *both boys creep forward to the computer***

 **Luke: "Duck!"**

 ***both ducks as an angry phoenix flies right over their heads***

 **Percy: "That's a close one." *Creeps forward once more***

 **Luke: "Run!" *pointing at a giant scorpion***

 ***both boys run out of the room***

 **Me with Bianca, Thalia, Zoe, and Selena: *watching from a hidden alcove laughing silently* "Boys."**

 **Zoe: "I can't believe they fell for the mist animal trick."**

 **Bianca: "I know right."**

 **Thalia: "You think they'll try in again?"**

 **Selena and Me: "Yeah."**


	11. Chapter 10

**Percy: "Why do you have Scor's and Rose's pets in here?!"**

 **Me: "What do you mean?"**

 **Luke: "The giant scorpion and the angry Phoenix."**

 **Me:*grin and start to laugh***

 **Luke and Percy: "What's so funny?"**

 **Me: "I saw the whole thing and it was hilarious because you can't tell the difference between the real thing or the mist."**

 **The boys: "What they were fake!"**

 ***The girls walk in.***

 **All of the girls and me: "Yep!"**

 **Luke: "I'm the son of Hermes and I specialize in pranks and lies but I did not see that coming."**

 **Percy: "We're idiots."**

 **Thalia: "So true because you went through it four times and you knew that the mist animals were still there."**

* * *

Warren Pov:

 _I wanted to train my hellhound in the cabin but Caspian suggested or rather told me that it's safer to train it outside since it's claws would probably destroy the floor in the training room (the claws are razor sharp). After leaving the cabin I heard Caspian ask Theta if she'd like to join us. Looking around me I noticed Void was with us so I guessed that she would be coming with us._

 _"Alright this would be a good place to train it," Void coming to an abrupt stop in a large clearing._

 _"First we'll have to teach it how to see using its sense of hearing and touch," Caspian said appearing with Theta by his side._

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he would explain.

"First put him in the center of the clearing and back to the edge," Caspian began motioning for me to do as he told, "now tell it to find someone in the clearing."

"Alright go find Omega," I told him and watched as he stood up and padded over to Thaila first and and then turned around and walked over to Jason and sat at his feet.

Then we repeated the exercise with different people.

 **Meanwhile:**

Ariel POV:

"I can't believe it they knew that we were going to do that!" I said as I furiously paced the floor in Zeus's cabin.

"Maybe they won't wear their masks since they think that we won't try to take their hoods off again," Katie suggested.

"So try to do it again?" John asked.

"What do you think?!" I yelled at him.

"Alright alright jeez," John said.

"Calm down before you cause an earthquake that would destroy the camp," Mike said as he stood up to push me down onto an empty bunk.

"Fine but don't touch me ever again," I snapped trying to calm down.

"What if we challenge them to a fight and make a deal if we win then they would have to reveal themselves," John said as he walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Katie asked.

"Getting my sword where else?" John threw back and went outside then stuck his head back in the door, "They're out here with everyone."

Running out the door I saw them standing in the center of the ring of cabins weapons drawn and paired off.

"What are they doing?" I heard someone ask.

"I think they're sparring or something," someone else answered.

"Everyone remember the rules right?" Phoenix asked seeing nods from everyone, "well I'm going to explain it for the campers anyway. The first of each pair to draw blood from their opponents moves on to the next round. round two the winners go against each other as the losers go against each other but if there's a draw meaning that both cut their opponent at the same time then both are out. The next few round are the same the losers face each other and the winners face each other until there's only two left. Then they fight to first blood. Got it?" receiving nods from all campers.

"Begin!" Caspian shouted.

And they spun into action moving so fast that they became blurs of color. Just five minutes later the first pair to stop was Nebula and Sigma and Sigma has a gash across his cheek dripping blood. Then Omega was out with a bleeding wrist. After that Scorpion out due to a cut above his eyebrow, Sapphire with a gash on her arm, and Phoenix and Warren ended with a draw.

"That was quick," Warren said as he sat down.

"What do you mean by that was quick?" I yelled awed.

"Well it usually takes us 8-9 minutes to disarm or draw blood from each other," he responded.

"WHAT!?"

"OW! You don't have to yell you know," Phoenix snapped as she cleaned and bandaged the cut above Scorpion's eyebrow then rubbed her ear.

"Yeah I agree with Phoenix there," Carter said appearing across the circle, "we could hear you from five yards away."

"Sorry but 8-9 minutes to disarm each other?!" she said trying not to yell, "That's impossible!"

"Not if you've been training with Chaos," Scorpion said smugly.

"I know that's crazy right?" Caspian said as he and the remaining apprentices paired off to start another fight, "I mean when he told me when I joined that I could do the same with proper training I didn't believe him at all."

"Begin!" Omega shouted to the three pairs of fighters and the blurs of colors took place of the cloaked figures.

This time the fight was faster since there were fewer people.

Ending with a draw was Nebula ans Siren and Void out due to a cut on his leg leaving Theta and Caspian in the fight.

* * *

 **So who would win this fight I'll have a poll up to decide who would win this fight plz check it out and vote.**

 **Thanks again for reading,**

 **This is Thestralqueen147 signing off for now.**


	12. Chapter 11

**All right** **Stevonnieandpercabeth said that Caspian should win the duel in the last chapter so here it is.**

 **Thanks for helping me with this** **Stevonnieandpercabeth.**

* * *

John POV:

"Ready?!" Warren asked seeing nods from the both of them then shouted, "begin!"

Once again blurs of color took their places. This time the clangs of metal against metal rang louder and faster until they both stopped just staring at each other until I saw a patch of red growing on Theta's right arm.

"I win," Caspian said boredly.

Looking at Ariel to confirm with her and then looking at the apprentices I shouted, "We challenge four of you to a duel!"

"We accept the challenge we'll meet you in the Arena then," Caspian said as he walked to the arena.

"Who are you going to chose to fight us?" I shouted back.

Turning around he said, "Hmm... Fine to make it fair I choose Void, Theta, and Omega."

-Time Skip-

"What do you think he meant by to make if fair?" I asked Katie.

"I don't know but it might mean that they have to same powers as us," Katie said and then shrugged, "Or they as masters our powers or powers of our parent."

"Good to hear," I heard Mike said from behind us.

Third person POV ( **a/n: Sorry I know a few of you are peeved that I keep using third person but this time I'll show what the four [Katie, Mike, John, and Ariel] think.)** :

They apprentices sat in the center of the arena either checking their weapons or meditating until the heroes of camp (what those four told every new campers after Percy left) walked through the doors.

"About time we were starting to think you were dropping out," Theta's voice cut through the silence.

"Yeah right," Mike snapped, "let's get it over with."

Mike stood in front of Omega, Katie in front of Theta, Ariel in front of Caspian, and John in front of Void. Then the fight began each fighting with backhands, overcuts, jabs, basically anything to catch the apprentices by surprise or off guard.

'How is he countering all of my attacks?!' Mike thought frantically.

"She's absorbing all of the lighting I'm throwing at her how is this possible?' Katie thought trying to catch Theta off guard.

'How is he not getting wet?' Ariel thought as she threw water at her opponent.

The same problems were affecting the other three as well not matter what moves the four make Caspian, Theta, Omega, and Void managed to counter it and even absorbed their attacks.

"Stop playing with them already we have a meeting with Chaos in 5!" Siren called out.

Siren POV:

When I called out, "Stop playing with them already we have a meeting with Chaos in 5!" the campers stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Playing?!" they shouted, "They," pointing to my teammates, "were playing with us this whole time?!"

"Yeah they were," Scorpius said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Like a cat with a mouse toy," Rose said in a clipped tone.

"Four minutes!" I shouted, ' _Just finish the fight already I don't want to see them embarrass themselves any longer it just ruins their pride,'_ I told Percy, Jason, Nico, and Thalia telepathically. **(A/N: All of the apprentices can do that.)**

"It's not us it's them they just move so slow it's like fighting a bioluminescent jelly cyclops from Venus," Percy complained, "and they're like the weakest creatures in the whole universe."

"Three minutes!" I shouted again.

This time the campers charged at my friends and attacked with renewed speed and energy. Smirking Percy, Jason, Nico, and Thalia fought back with the same speed and energy until the campers slowed and were disarmed.

"Do you yield?" they said in unison to the campers.

Satisfied when the campers nodded we all made our way to the exit when I heard yells of protest, someone restraining someone else from attacking, and someone falling after being smacked in the face.


	13. I'm Super Sorry

School just started and I can't be update or work on my stories until the weekends. So again I really sorry.


	14. Chapter 12

Percy (Caspian) POV:

The first thing I heard as we walked out of the arena was a set of footsteps coming from right behind me then I felt my hood pulled down revealing my messy raven hair so I let my mask drop and turned around quickly to see who did it and grabbed the air in front of me pulling Annabeth's invisibility cap off her head. One minute I stared at her in shock then the next Rose and Jason were on the floor with their hoods off (oops) and one of my arms restrained by Thalia and Scorpius while my legs are completely wrapped in shadows.

"Percy?" someone asked and I turned to the direction of the voice. It was her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON AND JASON GRACE HOW DARE YOU RETURN WHEN WE BANISHED YOU 40 YEARS AGO!" Zeus thundered appearing in a bright flash.

"Drama Queen," I heard Luke, Ethan, Nico, Selina, Scorpius, and Rose muttered.

"Brother what do you-" Poseidon began but stopped when he caught sight of me.

"Chaos I know you're here so do we just reveal our identities?" Thalia called out.

"Go ahead," Chaos said stepping out of a portal.

I stepped forward, "For those who don't know me I'm Percy Jackson,former son of Poseidon, and The _real_ Hero of Olympus."

"I'm Jason Grace, former Son of Jupiter, and one of the seven," Jason said standing up while dusting himself off and then reached out to help Rose stand up.

"I'm Thaila Grace, Fromer Daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis," Thalia said as the hunters entered the arena.

"I'm Luke Castellan," Luke said pulling down his hood and took off his mask receiving gasps.

After Bianca introduced herself some of the gods and goddesses were resisting the urge to run over to their previously dead children.

"What about them," Mike snapped really annoyed pointing at Rose and Scorpion **(all of the apprentices called him that).**

"Ladies first," Scorpius said.

"Fine but I'll get you back for this," Rose said, "If any of you scream and ask for autographs I will leave, got it?"

Seeing nods from the campers she said, "I'm Rose Granger formally Weasley, two-thirds of the Golden Trio."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," Scor said bored.

"Now if you don't mind we have somewhere to be," Thalia snapped at the gods and left through a portal only to be thrown back.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

"The army is here,"Thalia said standing up dusting herself off.

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short chapter. I'll post a longer one next time.**


	15. Chapter 13

Last time:

 _"Now if you don't mind we have somewhere to be," Thalia snapped at the gods and left through a portal only to be thrown back._

 _"What happened?" Rose asked._

 _"The army is here,"Thalia said standing up dusting herself off._

* * *

Third Person Pov:

When the campers heard the fact they went into an uproar.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled throwing the master bolt on the floor.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it since we are the Heroes of Olympus," Katie shouted.

Everyone cheered as the ran out to gather their armor and weapons.

"They're soo going to back off as soon as they see the size of the army," Thalia whispered to the apprentices as they made their way to the hill.

"How many?" Percy asked.

"At least 100,000 of them," Thalia responded.

"We could take a bunch of them out with a blast of energy," Rose said.

As they got to the top of the hill they saw the monster army approaching so they flipped their hoods up.

Scorpius POV:

I thought the monsters were loud but the campers were so loud they could be heard from mars.

"Well go ahead," I heard Rose said.

"Yeah you said that you four can take care of them," Percy said as I turned around.

"I second that," Jason said, "since there is about 100,000 monsters out there."

"W-What?!" Ariel asked wide eyed.

"What's wrong are you scared?" Zoe questioned.

"N-N-No!" Mike yelled.

"I told you that nearly all males are stupid," Zoe said out loud causing the apprentices to chuckle before fully laughing at the campers faces.

"Don't forget some of the girls are like that to," Rose managed to said as she leaned on me for support.

That brought a new round of laughs, but when we saw Annabeth's face we laughed even harder.

"Oh and this is only the first wave," Thalia started.

"Yeah, if you know Order like we do then you should know that he's never easy so there is at least two more waves after this one," I finished.

With that most of the campers went pale.

"Oh what a surprise!" someone shouted from behind us.

"Order!" Chaos growled.

With that Thalia, Zoe, Selena, Bianca, Rose, Ethan, Luke, and Percy turned around and growled as well causing half of the army to back up in shock.

"Ooo so you did bring your apprentices with you," Order said unamused.

"Identify yourself!" John shouted pointing his sword at Order.

"I would apologize if I were you puny demigod," a voice rang out.

"Serapis," Rose hissed.

"Hello there little ones," Serapis said waving at us.

"What you know them!" Mike shouted.

"Well void is a pretty small place," Selena said with a shrug.

"To answer your question puny demigod I am Order," Order said smirking then turning around to face his army, "ATTACK!"

And the monster charged.

"Well what are you waiting for attack them," Charles said stepping aside for the campers to move while the rest of us follow his lead.

"Or are you guys too scared," Nico taunted.

"Fine CHARGE!" Mike shouted as the campers ran down the hill.

"Cover them and us!" Cater shouted leading the combat magicians down the hill to the others throwing spells.

"Well they're idiots," Percy began.

"Agreed so let's take this to the skies shall we?" Rose asked us smirking.

"Lets," I said.

Sadie POV:

I stopped firing spell and looked over at the apprentices only to see them standing around talking, so I started to walk over to them.

"Well they're idiots," Caspian (I think)began.

"Agreed so let's take this to the skies shall we?" Phoenix asked.

"Let's," Scorpion said.

Then the took of their cloaks revealing wings that were on their backs and they took off in flight over the monster army with the rest of the team following their lead. **(a/n: when their cloaks are taken off it reappears in their cabins and can be summoned from where the owner stands.)**

Annabeth POV:

We were cutting down monsters left and right but when I looked back the apprentices were gone.

'Good,' I thought, 'They fled the battle,' but when huge shadows passed by over me I looked up.

"You six take that half and the rest of us will take this half!" one of them shouted.

Then they split up six taking the north half while the other taking the ones to the south blasting balls of energy at the monsters blowing up 5-6 monsters per blast.

"What?! How are they doing that?!" John yelled.

"I don't know!" I shouted back.

Then four of them (two from each group) met up above us and started to yell insults.

"I heard Hades call Zeus a coward!" one of them shouted.

"Yeah and I heard Poseidon say he's smarter that Athena," shouted the second one.

"Plus we personally think that we're stronger than those weak Olympians," The last two shouted in unison.

'What are they doing!?' I thought as the answer hit me, 'oh they're trying to kill themselves.'

When the Olympians showed up I pulled out my invisibility cap and snuck over to hear what they were saying.

"Hey whatcha doing here?" One of them asked, I think it was that Granger girl.

"How dare you insult us!" my mother said angrily.

"Oh we only did that to get you here because of this," Percy said pointing to the monster army.

"Hey Percy we got company,"Scorpius I think spoke up.

"Let's go before they get here," Zoe spoke up.

Artemis Pov:

"Let's go before they get here," Zoe spoke up.

Nodding they too off with a strong beat of their wings.

"Hey Arty where did you think they got those wings?" Apollo asked me.

"Stop asking me and fight!" I shouted at him and took of to help my hunters.

Looking at the apprentices I saw I fly towards another huge group of monsters and release a huge amount of energy that destroyed all of the ranks. They wiped out the whole wave!


	16. Chapter 14

Apollo Pov:

I so did not see that coming. I couldn't believe that the apprentices had wings! But they were so cool. All the guys look like badass with full jet black ones and the girls are plain adorable with the soft grey ones.

"I need to tell Annabeth," I mumbled to myself as a helped my son's and daughters.

"Hey Dad!" Will shouted from his perch in a tree.

"Whoa look out!" Silena yelled as she flew in front of Will and snatched the arrow heading for him out of the air.

"Sorry!" Will shouted after her as she flew a short distance away and killed a cyclops trying to kill a hunter.

"Honestly start paying attention to the battle in front of you!" Rose yelled at Will sending an arrow to intercept the one heading towards my son's head.

"Don't say sorry just don't let it happen again!" Thalia yelled from a few yards away. **(The wise words of my sixth grade teacher).**

"Sure," Nicole, my 10 year old daughter, shouted as she picked off the enemy archers.

"Ever tried shooting three arrows at once?" Rose asked as she and Percy landed right next to Nicole.

"No why?" She answered.

"Well Percy wouldn't mind showing you-" Rose began.

"No way in void am I showing off!" Percy hissed at Rose.

"Come on dude show me," I said wanting to see what happens.

"I could do that but Rose can fire 10 arrows in a blink of an eye," Percy said as he shot three arrows at once at the monsters charging at the hunters.

"No I can't stop lying!" Rose yelled, "That's Zöe's ability."

"Just shut up we need to focus here!" Silena shouted at her team.

"GATHER UP TEAM!" Rose shouted holding her wand to her throat.

"What now?" Nathan asked.

Grinning Rose said, "Get your bows and Apollo can you summon some flash arrows?" Raising an eyebrow I summoned about 30 for each of them. "Alright pick off the monsters in front of the campers and land in front of then without ceasing fire got it?"

"But when the flash arrows?" I asked.

"To distract the campers that's why."

The next thing I knew there were huge flashes of light and the campers were separated from the monsters. Suddenly the monsters started to retreat one by one until more followed their lead and we're soon out of sight.

"Well it looks like Order fled during the fight," Chaos said appearing next me.

~time skip 1 hour after the battle~

I quickly found Annabeth speaking to Chiron.

"Hey Chiron mind if I borrow Annabeth for a bit?" I asked.

"Of course," Chiron said and I dragged Annabeth to the woods.

"What do you need Lord Apollo?" Annabeth asked.

"Have you gone into Poseidon's cabin lately?" I asked.

"No why?"

I think you should go over there right now and check out Percy's old bed."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," I said and flashed away.

* * *

Annabeth Pov:

Why did Apollo want me to go to Poseidon's cabin and look at Percy's old bed. Even though I wanted to ignore what Apollo has said I couldn't help but feel curious.

"Ariel are you in here?" I called out knocking on the door, "Ariel?"

Opening the door and looked around the cabin. Seeing no one's inside I went in. Then I saw something that made do a double take. Sitting on Percy's old bunk perfectly camouflaged with the pillow was a velvet box with a note tucked under it but the note was soo small that any one who wasn't a child of Athena would miss it. With shaking hands I opened the note it said...

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for this short chapter but I have to finish my homework so again sorry my loyal readers. Feel free to guess what's in the box Annabeth found on Percy's bed. P.S. Ariel saw the box as well but she couldn't touch it or anything Percy owned but he left behind.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Alright dear** **and loyal readers I just got a review from** **Alfemorphia and he/she wanted to be in the story so I'll allow it. So if you want to be part of the story then you can be in it!**

 **Here's how:**

 **Name(not your real name just make one up):**

 **age:**

 **species (demigod, mortal, witch, wizard, etc.):**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personalities:**

 **code name (if you don't know then I can give you one based on your personalities):**

 _**So last time on The Apprentices of Chaos:**_

 _ **Opening the door and looked around the cabin. Seeing no one's inside I went in. Then I saw something that made do a double take. Sitting on Percy's old bunk perfectly camouflaged with the pillow was a velvet box with a note tucked under it but the note was soo small that any one who wasn't a child of Athena would miss it. With shaking hands I opened the note it said...**_

* * *

Annabeth Pov:

 _Dear Wise Girl,_

 _If you found this then I have already left the camp so..._

"Annabeth!" someone yelled and my head snapped up so I quickly I pocketed the note and box and ran outside.

"What is it?" I asked as I ran in to the center of the cabins.

"Where are the apprentices?!" Sadie asked me.

"I don't know I haven't seen them since the battle ended."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason."

Hmm I thought maybe I should join though I am a goddess but I would have soo much power I would be stronger too.

"Hey Percy I mean Caspian um I wanted to ask just how old are you exactly?" I heard Leo ask. **(Leo's alive in this story because he's fun to write about).**

"Well I'm 418," Percy answered.

"What?!" Leo asked wide eyed, "but you were only gone for 40 years!"

"Yeah but time on Chaos passes 10 times faster than time on earth."

"Cool so what do I do if I want to join?"

At this my ears perked up.

"We'll you need to speak to Rose she'll give you a list to do depending on your built and frame," came Percy's reply as the duo walked off.

Smirking to myself I followed them.

"Hey Caspian what's up?" Rose asked as she shot arrow after arrow at the target in front of her.

"Time!" Thalia shouted.

Then the numbers on top of the targets started counting the number of arrows on each target.

"Sorry Apollo but you lose 409 to 599," Rose said as she walked towards Thalia.

"Oh right Leo wants to join," Percy said pulling out his own bow and arrow.

"Hmm you look like a knife thrower but we could use you as a scout so LUKE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She suddenly shouted causing the whole camp to jump in shock.

"Wha- why is everyone in camp here?" Luke asked.

"Apollo challenged Rose to an archery competition," Percy said simply as he shot arrow after arrow at the target hitting the bullseye each time.

"Leo wants to join the team and I think he would be fit for a scout," Rose said waving a stick in the air creating a list, "you can join if you finish this list be for sundown."

"I want to join as well," I snapped at Rose.

"You want to join? Why?" Percy asked.

"Yeah aren't you a goddess or at least immortal?" Rose asked.

"Yes I am so what?" I snapped at the two of them.

"Well I think you can but I need to clear it with Chaos first," Rose said as she started to leave the arena.

"What you didn't need to do that with Leo so why with me?" I ask.

"Well we were expecting Leo to join so we were prepare to have a list ready for him but we weren't expecting you to join so..." Percy trailed off.

"Chaos said it fine for her to try so here's the list you have until sundown," Rose said comming towards me with a list in hand.

"Why is my list longer?" I asked.

"Well you have more experience as a fighter and you've been at camp for what 50 or so years right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"So that would make it impossible for Leo to finish the list if he's a fighter because of his frame and build and it would be too easy for you to do Leo's list," She said in a matter of fact voice.

Turning on me heals I walked over to the chariot track to start my 1000 laps then after my run I need to do 1000 push ups. Great.

* * *

Rose Pov:

"Well that was quick," Thalia said behind me.

"Well that's the list we made you guys do when you first did training," Rose said shrugging, "plus I didn't need Chaos about letting her join."

"Then why-" Percy began.

"He's going to record this so we can humiliate her so want to intimidate her?" I asked.

* * *

Percy Pov:

"He's going to record this so we can humiliate her so want to intimidate her?" Rose asked.

"Um yeah let's go," I said eagerly.

Walking over to where Annabeth was running we started to run first we were running right in pace with her and then we slowly pulled ahead leaving her behind as she slowed down.

~ _A few minutes later~_

W were finished with our warm up of 1000 laps, 1000 push ups, and 1000 sit ups.

"Come on Chase you still have 979 laps to go!" Thalia yelled.

"Besides you have 10 hours until sundown," Rose added.

"But you can try again tomorrow you know," I said as the three of us pulled out our weapons and faced each other.

"Ready?" I asked. Seeing nods from the other two we sprang into action.

* * *

 **So thank for hanging on for this chapter I know it's slow compared to the other chapters but I have a writers block and can't think of any thing. So if you want to be part of the story then follow the steps at the beginning of the chapter. Thanks again for hanging in there!**


	18. Chapter 16

**So in the last two chapter it shows that Order had launched an attack on CHB...**

 ***yelling in Background***

 **Oh sorry I mean camp Hell Hole as Percy puts it and it was only a small wave so the real battle would play out i the next few chapters or so and I asked you guys if you want to be in the story and I got one so far but you guys can still submit then to me since I would have to add a few more teams to help the camp out since some *cough* many *cough* of them are not prepared for war after 40 years of peace. Oh and here's the form if you guys want (to be) characters in the story:**

 **Name(not your real name just make one up):**

 **age:**

 **species (demigod, mortal, witch, wizard, etc.):**

 **Gender:**

 **Looks:**

 **Personalities:**

 **code name (if you don't know then I can give you one based on your personalities):**

 ** _Last time on The Apprentices of Chaos..._**

 ** _"Ready?" I asked. Seeing nods from the other two we sprang into action._**

* * *

Artemis Pov:

As the Hunters and I walked out of our cabin we were met with silence until we heard clangs made from weapons ringing out from the arena.

"What's that?" one of my hunters asked.

"I don't know," came Katherine, my new lieutenant.

"Come on girls lets check it out," I commanded and walked towards the arena.

As we walked in I expected the boys in the room to stare at my hunters but what I saw shocked me. There were three blurs of colors and flashes of weapons in the center of the arena!

"Chiron what's going on?" I asked.

"The apprentices are training and Annabeth is trying to join but she has to finish a list of tasks in order to join," Chiron explained.

"Which ones?" I questioned.

"Um..." Chiron hesitated so I shot him a glare and he continued, "Rose, Percy, and Thalia."

Thalia?! My eyes widened my former lieutenant is one of those blurs that means she's faster than the Hunters.

"Milady who are the ones fighting?" Katherine asked.

"Two maidens and a male," I responded.

"Which ones?" another hunter asked.

"Rose, my former lieutenant, Thalia, and the only respectable male in the world, Percy," I answered gravely.

"What?!" Katherine yelled.

Suddenly the ringing of weapons stopped Percy, Thalia, and Rose stood there staring at each other, weapons poised ready to attack before all three of them burst out laughing.

"That *pant* was the *pant* best *pant* fight ever," Thalia said panting from laughing so hard.

"I know right," Rose and Percy said in unison.

"It was better than fighting those wannabes right?" Thalia asked receiving nods from the other two.

"In the mood to go again?" Nico asked as he melted from the shadows.

"Hell yeah," Rose said eyes glinting.

"Ready?" Rose asked before they all sprang into action.

While watching the four fight I remembered what Chiron had said, ' _Annabeth is trying to join but she has to finish a list of tasks in order to join."_

"What is the list?" I questioned.

"A list that apparently all of the apprentices have to do before they could join the army," Chiron explained.

"I see," I said as I looked back at the fight. Suddenly rose stepped out of the fight with a scratch across her cheek.

"Come on Annabeth we would have finished before you at that pace and the track in Void is way bigger than this so put some effort into the run," Rose shouted at Annabeth as she made her way over to where I stood with the Hunters.

"Did one of those stupid males did this to you," Katherine asked as she reached out to wipe away the blood.

"No," Rose snapped as she swatted Katherine's hand away, "Thalia and Zoe are the only two people who could cut me like this in a fight like that," she said gesturing to the fight continuing behind her, "besides why do you care?"

"Um...well..." Katherine was speechless.

"-left her-"

"-no one-"

"-how did-"

I heard the other hunter whisper behind my back.

"What cat got your tongue?" Rose asked as she summoned cat ears and a tail.

"Rosie don't do that," someone called out.

"She called Nico and Percy stupid even though Artemis said Percy's a respectable male," she explained.

"I see," Scorpius said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Has this male lead you astray?" Sofia asked as she narrowed her eyes at the blonde.

"No and don't bother I know him since I was little so I trust him," Rose said as she turned back to the fight that was still going on and the apprentices still are going at the same speed!

"Hey Ro!" A girl said as she stepped out of a portal that opened right in front of me. She had midnight black hair, green emerald eyes, with ears sticking out of her hair and a tail both matching the color of her hair. The girl looks about 16 years old but judging how she talks she familiar with the apprentices so she might be centuries old and she must be a kitsune.

"Hey Emerald how are you?" Rose asked.

* * *

Rose Pov:

"Hey Emerald how are you?" I asked.

"Same as the last time you asked and that look really suits you you know," Emerald **(a/n: her name is Cassandra or Cassi for short and her request to be in the story comes from GriffindorPosidens Divergents so carry on reading)** said pointing to my headband with cat ears on them.

"Hehe I'll let you girls talk," Scor said as he waled over to the fighting trio and stopped them.

"Hey Emerald how's it been?" thalia asked as she wiped the sweat off of her nose.

"Good how bout you?" Cassi countered, "by the way why don't you have your real ears out I mean there's no shame to being a werewolf," she said to me.

"True but it might provoke the hunters to think that I'm a monster," I said pointing to the group behind Cassi.

"Hmm true enough but let's race around this small camp," Cassi said as she turned into a fox with midnight fur and glowing emerald eyes.

"Sure why not I mean I just did a warm up of 1000 laps around the chariot track," I saw Artemis's eyes widen in shock so I quickly made the fake ears disappear as real dark grey ones took their place and a dark grey tail appeared as well.

"Oh so are you going wolf form or not?" Cassi asked me as she shifted back into human form with the ears and tail.

"Those maidens have been lead astray by those foolish males," I heard a hunter whisper and Cassi tensed up besides me.

"Well those two but not that Thalia girl I heard she was banished from the hunt," another responded and I felt Thalia tense up beside me.

" _Let it go and ignore them you're stronger physically and mentally_ ," I told her telepathically and it calmed her down.

"You know Artemis your hunters tend to gossip about things they're not supposed to," I said as I turned to face the goddess, "I mean I just heard one of them call Percy foolish even though you call him a respectful male since he managed to befriend Zoe Nightshade," as soon as I said that I saw two hunters pale as Artemis turned around to face them.

"Well that worked well," Cassi asked me as we left the arena with the guys who were speaking quietly among themselves.

"Yeah but you right Ro we are stronger than them physically and mentally," Thalia said as we entered our cabin.

Immediately sensing another apprentice it expanded as another door appeared.

* * *

 **Percy: Well I figured you out!**

 **Me: You have?**

 **Percy: Yeah Rose.**

 **Me: fine you got me. *pulls down hood of cloak***

 **Percy: I knew it! *turns to you guys* Well I hope she told you about Camp Hell Hole's- I mean Camp Half Blood's problem.**

 **I feel like I'm spoiling you guys here but whatever you guys deserve it since I haven't updated in a long time and I might update faster if I had some ideas to work with like new characters (if you want to send a character to me then use the format at the beginning of the chapter (please leave it in the comments or PM them to me) Thanks again to GriffindorPosidens Divergents and Cassi has wings but they might be a dark grey, grey, light grey, or black.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does. I keep forgetting to put this at the begging of my chapters.**

 **Also this chapter is dedicated to Alfemorphia since she asked _kindly_ for the chapter to be published. Thanks for hanging in there my loyal readers. _Ps if you hate the story the just do us all a favor and leave._ Again thanks for the likes and faves.**

* * *

Pov:

~ _The next morning~_

This is going to be hard to finish my list if my muscles are this sore, I thought as I rubbed my thighs.

"Well the A. P. J. T J. W. D. are coming by pretty soon and we don't want you to blow up on them," Nico said while the rest of us snickered.

"What's the A. P. J. T J. W. D.?" A Hermes camper asked as the cabin walked through the door.

What's going on?

Percy Pov:

When we arrived at the dinning pavilion we were met with three familiar faces.

"Hey Psyche, Nyomi, Violetta how are you guys?" Cassi asked as she sat down at our table.

"Good why?" Nyomi asked.

"Well the A. P. J. T J. W. D. are coming by pretty soon and we don't want you to blow up on them," Nico said while the rest of us snickered.

"What's the A. P. J. T J. W. D.?" A Hermes camper asked as the cabin walked through the door.

"It's something that is tied to your very being," Psyche said as he stood up and headed to the kitchen leaving the campers confused.

"Want any help," Rose asked as she stood up and headed to the kitchen as well, "Oh and where's Starlight and Stella?"

"don't really know," Violetta said as she stared at the campers, "but they'll be here."

"Who are you three?" Annie (Annabeth) asked.

"We maybe people that you know or maybe not. Maybe we're spies or maybe we're not who do you think we are?" Psyche said as he came out with a huge platter of different kinds of pancakes.

"Classic Psyche," Rose said shaking her head as she came out of the kitchen carring a plate of blue waffles and a plate of plain waffles, "you still can't just give us a direct answer but you give them that? Now Athena's cabin won't rest until they figure out what you just said," she finished sarcastically by placing a hand on her forehead to exaggerat her point.

* * *

 **sorry for the short chapter the next one would be longer I Promise you guys.**


	20. Chapter 18

**_Last time on The Apprentice of Chaos..._**

 _"Who are you three?" Annie (Annabeth) asked._

 _"We maybe people that you know or maybe not. Maybe we're spies or maybe we're not who do you think we are?" Psyche said as he came out with a huge platter of different kinds of pancakes._

 _"Classic Psyche," Rose said shaking her head as she came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of blue waffles and a plate of plain waffles, "you still can't just give us a direct answer but you give them that? Now Athena's cabin won't rest until they figure out what you just said," she finished sarcastically by placing a hand on her forehead to exaggerate her point._

* * *

Annabeth POV:

Rose was speaking in a pretty strange language.

"Um Rose right?" I heard Frank call out.

"What is it," Rose snapped and looked over at Frank.

"Were you just speaking in Japanese?"

"Yes I was," she answered and turned back to her breakfast.

Thalia POV:

"I didn't even realize that Rose spoke in a different language," I whispered to the rest of the table.

"Chaos's blessing one of the effects is the ability to speak different languages," Nico told me, "besides Frank knows what Japanese sounds like but he can't understand it thank Chaos for that."

"But what about-" Silena began.

Psyche just smiled mysteriously at the us, "You need not worry your pretty little heads. They're useless to me anyway."

Then the four of the most stupidest demigods in the world decided to be a lot stupider than stupid and approach us.

"Wait there are more of you?!" Mike shouted mockingly.

"Well we did just show up without an introduction so I'll go first," Nyomi said standing up, "I'm Blood, this is Spunk," she said pointing at Violetta then to Psyche, "that's Butterfly **(a/n: Spunk is from** **LunaLavender1023, Blood is from Alfemorphia** **and Butterfly is from Lukas Le Stelle. If you don't get why Psyche's code name is Butterfly then Google it)**."

"Do we tell them our real names?" Violetta asked, "since our hoods are down?"

"No you don't," I assured her.

"Don't mock him about it or you'll regret it," Rose warned.

"Ooh what is he going to do summon a bunch of butterflies to drown us?" Ariel mocked.

"No but you should worry about the future near or far so watch your backs night or day weather your in or out of camp. I can see your fate one will fall and the others will follow is what I see so who will start it I wonder?" Psyche said leaning back in his seat.

"The Super Hot McSizzle Commander of Everything is in The House!" Leo shouted as he appeared in a burst of flames and Luke followed soon after.

"Another?!" all four shouted at once.

"Oh was my hood up?" Leo asked.

"Yeah keep it up," Rose said calmly and stood up, "what's your code name?" she whispered to Leo.

Leo POV:

"What's your code name?" Rose whispered.

"Dragon," I answered.

"Hmm then I would need to fix your cloak first," she waved her wand and then said, "This is Dragon our newest recruit trained by no other than Jeremiah or Luke if you prefer his real name."

That set Hephaestus's cabin into an uproar.

"Leo?!" Piper shouted and I pulled down my hood.

Annie POV:

 _'Another?'_ I thought, _'that makes three of the original 7!'_

The blond, Psyche, simply raises an eyebrow, amusement reflected in his eyes. "Fire...huh..." He smirked and leaned back against his chair, "Interesting, his future. I can't see. Then again, I can't see the others' fates..."

"What-" I started.

"Don't bother he's only going to speak in riddles unless you pay him of course then he'll answer you completely," Blood said smirking.

"So what do we have to pay if we want an answer?" Athena asked as she and the rest of the gods flashed in.

"Oh great the A. P. J. T. J. W. D. are here," Blood said sarcastically and everyone at Chaos's table snickered but Dragon looked confused until Percy whispered something in his ear.

Leo POV:

' _What is everyone snickering about?'_ I asked telepathically.

"A. P. J. T. J. W. D. is basically Blood's way of saying the All Powerful Jackasses That Just Won't Die," Percy whispered to be before we both broke down laughing with the rest of the apprentices.

"What's so funny?" Zeus thundered.

"Calm down Drama Queen it only something that the other demigod apprentices and I understand and yes there are other apprentices but they're back in Chaos's domain," Scorpius said as he picked himself off the floor before helping Rose up to her feet.

"Now either eat your breakfast or go to your daily routine," Percy snapped then sat down and started to eat his blue waffles.

"So who are you all of you?" I asked looking at Blood, Spunk, and Butterfly.

"Hi I'm Violette," Spunk said giving me a slight wave before pointing to the other two, "she's Nyomi and he's Psyche."

"These are better than the ones at the Dam snack bar," Thalia said out of the blue and both Percy and Zoe burst out laughing.

"Why did you have to say that dam joke?" Rose said biting her lip to stop laughing.

"Yes why did you have to bring up that joke I mean we never had pancakes or waffles at that dam snack bar," Zoe said after she caught her breath and stated to laughing again.

"Dam it's been to long since I have laughed that hard," Percy squeezed out in between breaths.

"How come the campers aren't looking at us weirdly?" I asked Scorpius.

"Rose's silencing charm," Scorpius told me before he went back to talking with Luke.


	21. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Percy:

I looked at Psyche really confused.

"What do you think he meant by saying..." I heard whispers coming from the Athena cabin's table.

"This is going to be amusing," Rose said smirking and then stood up, "Come on Leo I'll teach you about your cloak and other powers you have."

"Can you tell me some of them?" Leo asked as he followed her.

"Well one is the ability to speak and understand a different language, another is that you can now speak to each of us telepathically, become invisible, open portals, and also ..." she whispered the last bit but I already know what it was. The ability to learn the other gods besides his dad's.

"Let's go I need to train," I stood up and the rest stood up and headed to the cabin to hang out while Nico, Thalia, and I went to the sword fighting arena.

* * *

 **~ _Around Dinner Time_ ~**

Third Person Point of View:

Once he was finally alone, Psyche broke down in giggles. "Oh my Styx. I can't believe I stalked those demigods for 3 and a half Earth years only to find out they're getting stupider." He remembered the confused faces of the others and broke down again in hysterics. Psyche finally calmed down and just laid there on the floor, absentmindedly tracing the tattoo of a butterfly on his wrist. He closed his eyes and smiled, he could feel the other apprentices' life force... or was he feeling their souls? He can't really tell. He'd always been able to feel them, but he never told anyone. Not even Chaos, but it seems like the god knows.

He remembered the first time he felt someone's soul wither away. He remembered telling someone about it, but the person just dismissed it, thinking that the child was messing with them.

He remembered the horrified and scared looks people would throw him whenever he walks around town.

He remembered the day he ran away. Away from those people who accused him of witchcraft and planned to burn him on the stake. He lived in the modern world, but the place he used to live in was very old fashioned.

He remembered encountering some monsters that killed him... And someone who saved him.

He remembered meeting Chaos and accepting to be his apprentice.

That was the first time in a long time, he finally felt at home.

He heard a knock on his door, and Psyche sat up slowly. 'What time is it?' He mused to himself. "Psyche! C'mon, it's time for dinner!"

Was he really in his room for that long? It only felt like minutes...

"Psyche!"

He chuckled and stood up, "Coming!"

* * *

Leo POV:

'This is just awesome!' I thought as I made my way to the dining pavilion from the Egyptian camp. The Egyptians built a mini camp inside camp half blood with my help of course but they go to the dining pavilion to eat with the rest of us.

"He he you enjoyed that lesson didn't you?" Rose asked me with an amused look on her face.

"Yeah who knew that you can use fire to move things without burning them?" I said jumping up and down.

"Well Charles did," she said shrugging, "then I did since I have to clean my cloak from the horrid pink color every time someone pranks me. I just hate pink."

"Really? How many times had it happened?" I asked, looking at her from the corner of my eyes.

"500,000 times," Scorpius said appearing right next to Rose and wrapped a arm over her shoulders.

"No way you're pulling my leg!" I yelled jumping up and down, "dam my ADHD," I hissed with a smirk and as rose and Scorpion snickered.

"Who told Leo about those dam jokes?" Percy asked as he and Thalia came over to us since we stopped when Leo jumped up and down.

"Man I'm hungry and I want a dam cookie," Percy said loudly as we sat down with the others and Psyche came out of the kitchen, holding a few plates of food but there were quite a few on the table already.

"Yeah and I want some dam fries," Thalia added.

"Hey want to go to the dam gift shop near here?" I asked.

"Sure I need a dam t-shirt to prank someone with back at home," Luke added.

"Yeah I nee a-" Thalia began but Annie cut her off.

"Home? Luke Camp is your home," Annie said appearing right behind me.

"No it's not it hasn't been my home since you all drove Perce way," Luke snapped at her before flicking his wrist and sent Annie flying back to her table.

"Now I really want a dam blue cookie right now," Percy muttered under his breath.

"Me too Percy me to," Rose muttered.

"Hey how about we go and visit Percy's mom later?" Nico asked and Percy dropped his fork. But when the fork made contact with the plate nobody and I mean no one not the person looked our way. **(a/n: anyone get the reference?)** Thanks to Rose's silencing spell.

"Oh shoot I forgot to visit mom!" Percy practically yelled but the spell still worked due to the extra strength courtesy of Scorpius.

"Well we can visit her right after dinner if you want and by we I mean Percy, Nico, Thalia, Leo, Jason, Scorpius, and I are the ones going," Rose snapped sternly at the others.

* * *

Sadie POV:

Hmm I nudged Walt with my elbow and pointed to the Apprentices table where they were discussing something when Percy suddenly jumped up and shouted something but I couldn't catch a word he said.

"Look into the Du'at it'll show you what's going on," Walt whispered. Nodding I did what he told me but instead of seeing the apprentices' table clearly I saw a film like spell cast over the table like a dome of some sort.

"What is that?" I whispered to no one in particular.

"A special silencing spell," Anubis answered me. **(a/n: for those who haven't read The Kane Chronicles Walt is a host* for Anubis.)**

Blinking my eyes a couple times to clear away the dizziness I told Carter what I saw.

"Oh now that makes sense," Carter smacked his forehead, "Phoenix and Scorpion are from the Wizarding world," I stared at my brother, "remember the huge amount of magic that you grandparents were complaining about not knowing where it came from?"

"Oh yeah that's right," I said as realization kicked in.

"Alright let's get going," I heard one of the apprentices say as they all stood up.

"See ya we're going to the city," and the group broke in half.

* * *

Percy POV:

"Mom's going to kill me," I muttered under my breath as we walked through a portal that lead us to the hallway outside my mom's apartment.

Rolling her eyes Thalia knocked on the door and when the door opened to reveal ...

* * *

 **Sorry about that I need to save that idea for the next chapter but here's a side note that everyone needs to know. Every time you see a single (*) next to a word then I have the definition for it after the chapter.**

 _ **Host: a Egyptian magician that a god or goddess has joined with**_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 20

**So I'm back after a long** ** _long_** **time and I'm really sorry for not updating this story school sorta had a lot of stress in addition to getting mild sunstrokes every now, and then school started not that long ago so I never had time to update. Also it will take a while before I update again since I like to proofread and correct everything so please don't get mad at me. Anyway here's chapter 20!**

 **Percy: Finally that took forever.**

 **Me: *rolls eyes* be quiet barnacle brain and let the readers read.**

* * *

 ** _Last time on Apprentice of_ _Chaos..._**

 _"Mom's going to kill me," I muttered under my breath as we walked through a portal that lead us to the hallway outside my mom's apartment._

 _Rolling her eyes Thalia knocked on the door and when the door opened to reveal ..._

* * *

Nico POV:

"Oh can I help you?" Paul asked as he opened the door slightly revealing Sally standing behind him with a spatula in hand.

"May I ask if you know someone by the name of Percy Jackson?" Perce said provoking snickers from Thalia and Jason.

"Of course we do please come in," Paul moved aside while Sally called out from the kitchen that she was going to bring them refreshments.

Looking around the living room I noticed a few changes. There were even more pictures on the wall then last time we visited after the Giant war. Most were of Percy at a young age, others were ones of the seven but pictures of me we placed over Annabeth, and there were ones of a young girl around the age of 8.

"Excuse me Mr. -" Jason began not trusting Percy to talk.

"Blofis, Paul Blofis," Paul answered.

"And I'm Sally Jackson, I kept my maiden name just for Percy's sake," Sally said as she set down a plate full of blue cookies then gestured to a girl that poked her head around the corner of the hallway, "and that's our daughter Michelle."

"Come on over," Perce said waving his hand at her, "we have news on your older brother Percy." This caused her eyes to widen and she shot over to sit on the floor by Paul's feet, "Woah I didn't think you would move that fast," Percy joked laughing slightly.

"Shut up and tell me where my older brother is," she snapped pointing a sword at Percy's neck.

"Dang nice sword," Luke whistled studying the blade, "a gift from Hestia I presume?"

"Yeah now are you going t tell me about my brother or what?" Michelle retorted causing Scorpius to chuckle.

"She would fit in well in Slytherin," he said only to receive an elbow to the gut from Rose and probably a 'Shut up or I'll make you shut up' glare.

"Anyway about Percy what would you do if I said he was in this very room?" Percy said and the trio in front of us looked at each other.

"Mrs. Jackson I think you should sit down and Michelle," Rose said then looked at the girl who still had her sword at Percy's neck, "don't decapitate your brother alright?" then she pulled Percy's hood off his head revealing his untamable black hair and darkish sea green eyes.

* * *

Rose POV:

I swear this is taking forever so I just went with the flow a bit and then decided to just get all of this over with.

"Mrs. Jackson I think you should sit down and Michelle," I said then looked at the girl who still had her sword at Percy's neck, "don't decapitate your brother alright?" then I pulled Percy's hood off his head revealing his untamable black hair and darkish sea green eyes.

"Hey mom, dad," Percy smiled weakly waiting for his mom to first run at him and hug him halfway to death then slap him across the face like mum did when Uncle Harry didn't come back from a mission a while back until three or four months after it was over.

"PERCY!" Sally yelled and hugged her long lost son with Paul and Michelle following right after her.

 _'Um this is starting to get awkward,'_ Thalia messaged us making sure to keep Percy out of this mental conversation.

 _'Tell me about it I don't even get why we're still standing,'_ Jason added while gesturing to the family that had dropped to their knees still clinging on to each other.

 _'So we break up this little family moment or what?'_ Nico asked since he was tempted to scare them.

 _'Don't even think about it you guys,'_ Percy jumped in and caused us to jump back in fright scaring the three that were hugging Percy. Which he then explained quickly that he can speak telepathically with us and that we weren't expecting him to jump in like that so it scared us.

So long story short we reveal ourselves oe by one and we were met with a huge hug from Mrs. Jackson.

* * *

Hestia POV:

I watched as my family watched the visiting demigods through and Iris message from my spot by the hearth. 'When will they ever learn' I thought to myself as Athena began to speak.

"I got it those three warriors that showed up they're spies for the other side!" she stood up excitedly but before she could flash off to camp to accuse them Chaos appeared in front of her causing my niece to fall back into her seat in fright.

"Don't even think about it those warriors are loyal to me and if you think about falsely accusing anyone I will recall them and we'll watch from the sidelines as you all suffer from what order has in store you all got it?" He asked before looking in my direction, Hestial how are you?"

"I'm fine but I want to know about you know," I waved my hand in an off handed motion.

"Ah little Cathy I presume?" he asked and I nodded, "She doing well and is recovering pretty quickly."

"Who is this Cathy?" I heard Hermes ask.

"One of your daughters," I responded and went back to stroking the flames in the hearth, "though I only asked Chaos to save her and I didn't directly interfere so I didn't break the rule," I glared at Zues who slumped back into his throne pouting like a child.

"Can I see her?" Hermes jumped up to his feet, "please I need to know how she's doing please."

Chaos made a 'come here' motion and walked through a portal with Hermes following right behind him only to comeback a few minutes later looking happier than he did in nearly half a century.

* * *

 **Finally I have a chapter up! Sorry for vanishing off the face on the Earth. *mutters under breath* It felt like I did. *sighs* school's torture I had two projects due on the same day a lot of homework that seemed to kill all of my ideas no matter what I do to try and save them. I had today off from school because of teacher inservice day but still had advance swim team practice for an hour so I'm typing this half asleep. So if something doesn't make sense just comment or PM me about it and I'll explain. Thank you to all of you who stayed loyal and hung on to hope that I would update. Also to those of you who followed and faved this story recently I will try my best to update whenever homework doesn't kill me.**

 **~Thestralqueen147**


	23. I am very sorry about this

**I betting that most of you guys forgot that this story existed and I'm sorry. I had all of the remaining chapters typed out and ready to publish but my little sister downloaded Roblox and it corrupted my desktop account data deleting all of my files. I only have one computer in the entire house for "family" use but my sister hogs it 24/7 after downloading Roblox on my dad's desktop account. No matter what I do I can't block her from downloading the game again or lock her out of my dad's desktop account. So please bare with me as I try to remember as much of the chapters as I can so I can update this story once more like I used to. thnk you for understanding.**


End file.
